


Shipwreck

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eremika - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Krista is bi, Mention of other couples but they won't be the center of the story, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: She gave up on him- let him go for good. Now here she is face to face with HIM again on a cruise ship, where for odd reasons the pairing got stuck in the same deck room. ….(Armin makes a plan to set Eren and Mikasa up) ...-Modern AU"Excuse me, this is my room,""Mikasa?""E-Eren?!"





	1. RVSP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So after trying to unsuccessfully convince myself to not start a new fanfiction- here I am. I just love these two so much and it was that love that drove me to write this, (also because I ran out of Eremika fanfictions to read). And I got this idea like at 5 am as I was on my way to my college chem. class and I couldn't shake it from my mind, so I had no choice- but to write it down. Excuse my errors, English is not my first language and I usually write on the go with my schedule. I will try fixing any as soon as possible.

_Chapter 1. RSVP_

* * *

 

Mikasa shuffled forward, her arm shooting out into the air, waving drastically across the headlights of an oncoming taxi.

She tightened her unbuttoned coat around her with her free arm, as the early night air was beyond freezing at that moment, but she had been in such a rush this morning- out of fear of missing the cruise ship departure, that she hardly had time to properly pack everything as neatly as she wished she had or much less take in consideration her own appearance this morning.

She was beyond relieved when the taxi slowed down and stopped right in front of her.

"Thank you!" She managed to breathe out, as the man got out of the car to get the rest of her bags.

Once inside the taxi, and after giving the taxi driver the directions to the port, she finally pulled out her phone to see the time.

It was still another two hours until the departure of the ship. If her calculations were right- which as an Ackerman tended to always be, she would definitely arrive just in time.

"Going on vacation?" The taxi driver asked as he drove.

Mikasa quickly shook her head. "A wedding actually."

She tucked her phone down, not bothering checking the pile of messages that were pilling on her inbox. She knew that half were probably from Sasha as she remembers scanning some of her messages last night.

_You're coming Right? -S_

_What do we even pack? Do you think they'll have food?-S_

_Nevermind-of course they'll have food-it's a cruise ship! But will it have ENOUGH FOOD?!-S_

_Mikasa! You have to go! He's your best friend!-S_

_Mikasa what will the weather be like in the ocean? -S_

_You're still coming right? (sad puppy face)-S_

_Wanna carpool to the port? -S_

_?...-S_

_Mikasa you need to call me so I won't forget to set an alarm? -S_

_Mikasa? Are you there?-S_

_Mikasa-Mikasa-Mikasa MIKASA ACKERMAN!...Mikasa?-S_

She had shut her phone off after that last message had arrived. Once again looking at her empty suitcase on her bed. She had stared at her suitcase for hours contemplating whether to go or not. She had wanted to deny the invitation- not because she had any hard feelings on Armin or Krista, but because she was afraid to see all her old friends again…and…of course _him_.

She had walked away from all of them a long time ago, had moved many miles away. And although it pained her to leave, she knew she had to leave. She had made the right choice then.

She was never planning on going back or seeing her old friends ever again. She had been doing fine, living on her own with the occasional visit from her older cousin Levi or Sasha, but she was doing okay. Sure, she was lonely, but she was no longer in the way of their lives. Not in the way of his life.

Mikasa had been in a content stable state in her life, but then that beautiful encrypted card had arrived in her mail, and everything that happened years ago returned to her.

In the end it had been that same card and that message scribbled on Armin's wedding invitation that made up her mind to decide to go.

_Please come, Mikasa,_

_Didn't we promise each other to see the ocean together? -Armin_

That nearly took her whole heart away. How could she say no to Armin when he wrote something so meaningful like that? How cruel of her to deny him, and yet her mind had held on to a trace of still saying no until she read the very last note.

_P.S. Eren said he couldn't make it._

She had wondered why Eren wasn't going-Did he have work? Was he dating someone?- she had quickly discarded those thoughts. Reminding herself, that it was not her business anymore.

Eren was part of her past, a thing that never was or meant to be.

One thing was official though, she was going.

One of them had to go, and if Eren was not going for Armin's wedding than she was definitely going.

* * *

 

The taxi arrived just minutes before the departure of the cruise. The driver had wished Mikasa a good trip, as she got out of the taxi, but Mikasa was too caught up with the sight in front of her, that she never responded back. With her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly set ajar, she was absolutely speechless.

The ocean….-

How many years had she spent wishing to see it and here she finally was. Now looking at the glistening endlessly deep ripples of water holding the immense ship up. The ocean looked far too vast and powerful- and so unknown to her that she couldn't quite capture the exact words to even begin describing it.

"Last boarding call! Please hurry!30 Seconds till departure" One of the crew workers called out as other workers already begun releasing the ropes attached to the ship.

A few others rushed inside the _S.S Titan._

Mikasa acted then, snapping out of her reverie, she gathered her bags and ran up the boarding plank right as someone in the crew yelled out that the time of departure was now.

"Mikasa Ackerman," she huffed out her name, flashing her ticket.

"Ah yes, Mikasa Ackerman, you're the last one for Armin's Party Group," A crewmember with a clipboard checked her name out, and gave her a key with the room number tag attached to it. He began signaling the direction where her room was stationed. "Your room is just in the lower deck of the 3rd level in room 372B with-" suddenly the crewmember got distracted by a set of rowdy children who were trying to sneak into the cruise ship. "Sorry miss excuse me- Hey! Stop that right there!"

Mikasa glanced at the key and gathering her bags, she began to follow the directions in the halls towards her room. She wondered why she hadn't seen Armin yet. Although there were a couple of people shuffling through the ship looking for their rooms or exploring, she has yet to see a recognizable face.

After a couple minutes of searching she finally located her room right at the very end of the hall of the 3rd floor level. But right as she was getting closer she heard shuffling at the other end of the room.

Someone else was in her room.

Frowning, she double checked her key and the door.

372B, this was the right door, it was no mistake. Her key even had the name Mikasa Ackerman written on the tag.

Whoever the other person was must have made a mistake and gotten in her room by accident.

Sighing, Mikasa realized that she would have to set everything straight, after all it was better if the other person got back to their own room before that said person started unpacking.

Turning the knob to the door, she pushed the door open strongly in order to get the rest of her things in at the same time. She didn't immediately make eye contact as she murmured with both a sense of calm and directedness.

"Excuse me, this is my room-"

Her words were cut short as soon as the door busted open and she got to see who was inside.

Mikasa wasn't sure what she saw first, the flash of his shirtless tanned skin flash right into her point of view or the surprised green eyes that darted in her direction upon her sudden arrival.

Mikasa whole body stiffen into stone in a fraction of a second.

It couldn't be- no-no- no it….couldn't…be-

His own expression expanded in even further surprise as he looked straight back at her.

"Mikasa?"

His voice hit her like a brick of memories. Suddenly she found herself rethinking about how many times she had fantasied on just hearing his voice. But this wasn't a dream-

"E-Eren?!" She gasped her whole breath in that instant taken away.

Everything suddenly started shaking as the floor started moving below her- the ship had set sail.

* * *

 


	2. Deck Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came in late for Mikasa's B-day, but as always thank you so much for the comment and kudos! ^^ Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's day (sends virtual chocolates and goodies). Here's more ;D. I'm procrastinating my Neuroscience Lab hw to update this so…haha. Hope you guys like it enough.  
> Extra Note: I'm not sure if I personally ship Armin with anyone in particular or I'm just okay with Armin being with just about anyone haha. I'm pretty neutral about Armin's relationships other than I just want his happiness, but for this fic I thought I would toss a coin and pick Krista/Historia.

 

* * *

 

**_ (Eren) _ **

(A couple hours earlier)

"Ah Armin's going to kill me," Eren groaned, sneaking another glance at his watch.

Damn it- He was running more than just a little late. He was starting to think that he might seriously miss the departure of the ship all together. He just couldn't believe that even with the series of alarms he placed the night prior he still managed to sleep right through all of them.

He pushed the accelerator to his car more strongly now, hoping he did not run anyone over in the process because he could not miss this trip.

Not only was it a cruise ship wedding but it was his _best friend's_ wedding, and he knew he owed it to Armin-big time- after all these years that he has put up with him. After all, Armin was pretty much the only friend he had left.

Eren was never that great at making close friends, as his impulses usually got in the way of him ever making much connections. He had lost his mother and his father when he was young, and ever since his whole life had been a set of triggers that he struggled to overcome. He did have another closer friend before- someone even closer than Armin but Eren hasn't heard of her in 3 years, she basically had disappeared from his life without so much as saying goodbye or why.

Eren had spent very confuse and maddening months looking for her, wondering if she was safe or even just alive, but it was Levi, her cousin, who informed him that she was well, that she did not want to anyone looking for her. That she wanted to make her own life-alone.

Like hell it hurt him to hear those words. But Eren oblige to her wishes, partly because he wasn't sure what to think about how her departure had left him.

He never asked about her whereabouts again.

The only problem had been that Eren never realized how much he cared for her, until she had vanished from his life. He had taken her almost for granted and the moment she disappeared was as if he did not know who he was anymore. Nothing made sense to him and he even felt an unquenchable hollowing pain that never truly went away. A hole punch right in his heart.

Eren stepped on the break abruptly, swerving to the first parking spot he saw at the lot. He didn't bother looking as his watch anymore. He shut the engine off and gathered the rest of his things. He sincerely hoped that he did pack all the necessities for three weeks, but knowing himself he probably forget a handful of things.

Doesn't matter, he reminded himself, what truly mattered was that he got into that ship before it departed with one less member.

He tossed one of his bags over his shoulders, and then he sprinted towards the boarding line.

He was actually thankful that the ship was still there and had not left already. His eyes went to the ocean right as he walked up the boarding plank.

Armin had a thing for the beach and the ocean- as children who lived as far away from the ocean as possible, it had been their dream to get out of their restrictive town and explore the outside world. They had promised each other that the first time they saw the ocean they would do it together.

Which is why Armin decided to have his wedding in a cruise ship, in a trip through the ocean.

"Name?"

"Eren Yeager," Eren huffed out, his forehead and his shirt now gathering sweat from the drastic run.

The crewmember nodded, marking his name off. "Just you? Is your companion not coming?"

"Sorry, what?" Eren-who had been sneaking glances at the ocean, looked back at the crew worker. "Me? Yeah, I'm sure he's coming- can't be late to his own wedding celebration." Eren murmured, not really paying much attention to what the man said. He figured he was just talking about Armin, he even missed the confuse expression showing on the crew worker's face.

"Here your key to your room 372B on the 3rd level-"

"Thanks man," Eren replied eagerly, and as soon as the key was placed into his hands, he was already off.

He scurried through the hallways of the ship. His eyes scanned from one side to the next looking at everything around him. As it was the first time on a cruise ship, Eren excitement was hard to miss. He couldn't wait to explore the up deck, and the rest of the ship. He especially couldn't wait to wake up every morning for the next three weeks and see the sunrise from the ship.

But first, he had to change into a fresh shirt.

His room was smaller than he originally thought, with a single king bed in the middle and a bathroom to the side. As soon as he stepped in, he dropped his things on the bed and promptly began removing his shirt.

Eren was just wondering whether he should go ahead and call Armin or wait a bit more _,_ as he opened his suitcase to take a fresh new shirt out when the door was busted open abruptly.

What the hell? Eren turned surprise, his mouth opening just about to call whatever intruder off when he heard _her_ and saw _her._

The swift motion of black hair and bluish gray eyes tilting up to meet his gaze.

_Wait…-It can't be_ \- He didn't even blink, but he felt his eyebrows rising. His own facial expressions giving away the utter shock of seeing Mikasa standing right there at the door.

Her posture became rigid at the entry, as if she had become immobile and lifeless in a second when she saw him. It must have been a surprise to her as well, judging by her expression.

"Mikasa?" It was him who spoke first.

How long had it been since he lips even just uttered her name? No- how long had it been since he last saw her face to face?-too many freaking years.

"E-Eren?!" Her voice lost it impassiveness, and quivers slightly at the mention of his name.

He pushes whatever unraveling feelings that were coming from hearing her voice speak his name, deep down- later he'll figure what those 'feelings' are or what they mean- but now-

"What-a-are you doing here?" Both spoke at the same time, spluttering the words out as if they were both strangers.

They both just looked at each other afterwards. Still locked in place.

Eren was the one who looked away now, focusing his stare back into the shirt in his palms. His fingers clenching in it. He wasn't sure why he felt suddenly a bit upset also to see her here after all these years. He'd imagine that if they ever saw each other again, she would be thrilled to see him. That both of them would end up hugging it out, clearing up the reasons to why she left- and soon be laughing again just like they had when they were children. After all weren't they almost like family? Weren't they more than just friends…but not lovers?

How could she leave for years and show up here, with the only words coming out of her are _what are you doing here?_

"What does it look like?" He spoke now the hurt still marked in his words. "I'm here for Armin's wedding." That was the reason she was here too wasn't it? Eren should've known Armin would invited her too -but Armin hadn't even mentioned it to him.

"But I thought that-," he sees her shake her head, taking a breath in, the sudden movement of the ships making her wobble slightly in place, but she is quick to recover her balance. "No I-I mean what are you doing in this room Eren, this is my room."

Eren hesitated for a moment confused, he tried to backtrack to earlier, but although he was in a rush, he knew he got the key to this room. How else would he even get in here? "No this is my room."

***

* * *

**_ (Mikasa) _ **

"But- I-," Mikasa diverted her gaze away from Eren, he still hadn't put a shirt on, and she was feeling particularly hot under her coat. The movement of the ship was not helping much either as her internal emotions, contrary to her mask indifference, was going haywire. She needed time to process what was happening.

He's here, actually here- and she can't think straight.

She breathed out lengthily trying to clear her head, she flipped the keys around in her hands to show him.

"I have the keys right here, this is my room."

Eren reaches in his pockets, pulling out a set of keys as well, and Mikasa just barely registers the flash of paper attached to the key, before she knows that the number is the exactly the same as hers.

What?

What were the odds of something like this happening to her. Especially with someone like Eren. Out of all the possible people in this world it had to be him.

She should have known Eren would have come, even if he had lied to Armin about not going- Armin's was after all their best friend too.

Despite her own feelings towards Eren, Mikasa knew that in the end Eren was a loyal friend. He definitely wouldn't want to disappoint Armin.

But now what?

Mikasa lips tighten as she curled her fist around the keys tightly. She can't even look at him- her own heartbeat is reacting under her coat, beating to an agonizing and beautiful rhythm.

"There must have been a mistake," She is surprised that her voice comes out collected. "I'll go talk to the management-"She twisted around in a swift movement already backtracking.

"Wait what?! Are you kidding me?"

Mikasa heard from behind her as she distinctly senses Eren getting closer to her.

Her feet stop, she doesn't turn around.

"What the fuck Mikasa. We haven't seen each other in years and you're just- just running away from me again-" she can hear the trace of pain behind his angry tone, having heard it countless times before. "It's as if we weren't even friends, you completely disappeared! Do you have any idea how much I-" Eren stopped himself, whatever he was going to say he decided against it. "We were friends, are we still even that? Because if we aren't then what are we?"

Her eyes clutch tightly for a moment. There's a reason why she had left and she's been dying to tell him for years, but that would mean confessing her true feelings for him who, if anything, only ever saw her as a sister.

Instead of answering him, she started walking again. "I'm going to talk to the management," She repeated opening her eyes and not turning back even after she heard Eren cursing behind her.

She took her time walking to the service area of the ship. Her mind was spinning in place.

If he was here, how is she going to survive the next couple of weeks on this cruise ship in such close proximity with him. She ran a hand through her short black hair and lean against the wall.

Damn it, why was this happening to her now? She had let him go years ago. She had promised herself that she had to let go- that he would never love her back the way she loved him. But after seeing him just now, she can't quench the stuttering flight of her heartbeat, or the thought of wanting to get close to him, to touch-to feel-

"Mikasa! You came! I've been looking all over for you!" Sasha called waving from across the hall. The ponytail brunette, looking giddy as she unravels a cloth. "Look what I found at the great dinner hall! Ham!" Her mouth waters slightly. "I haven't seen one this juicy looking in a while."

"It's raw," Mikasa commented bluntly.

"But just imagine when it's cooked tonight," Sasha grinned widely.

"Oi, you better put that back," Connie walked right behind Sasha, not paying much attention to Mikasa. "I don't want to get kicked out of here for thievery!"

"How are they going to kick us out? We're already in the ship," Sasha pointed out.

"Exactly! Think about it-they'll toss us overboard."

"No they won't. They aren't pirates Connie, duh, they won't toss us overboard- right Mikasa?" Sasha turned but by then Mikasa was already walking closer to the service desk area.

"Mikasa!" Sasha called out.

"Wait, that was Mikasa?"

That was the last words Mikasa was able to hear before she approached the line to the service desk.

***

* * *

**_ (Armin) _ **

Armin flipped through the album book he had brought with him simply out of nostalgia for older times. He smiled at a particular picture taken on a spring 15 years ago, where Eren's mother had forced Eren to dress up for their silly elementary school dance. All three were dressed up in ridiculous attire. Although Eren hated the idea of dressing up, or even going -in the end he probably was the one who enjoyed it the most.

In the picture he is smiling broadly with one arm wrapped around Mikasa and the other wrapped around Armin. All three were smiling broadly, happy together, who would have known that as they grew older they all would become so much more grim.

"Are you looking at that picture again?" Krista, his fiancé looked over his shoulder as he flipped through it.

Armin nodded.

She smiled sweetly looking at the picture. "Can't believe that after so many years you three are finally going to see each other again," she stated, slightly wistful. "Friendship like the one you three had or any deep bond relationship like that is irreplaceable, honestly Armin you have to cherish each other."

He knows why she says it. Before they even begun dating, Krista had been in a long relationship with Ymir. Then Ymir died from a fatal illness and Krista descended into a depressive state going as far as almost ending her own life. She even ended up in the hospital after almost catching hypothermia for standing out in the snow for hours in the final attempt to end her life. It was in hospital where she rekindled her hope of living when she started talking to Armin again.

Although unusual at first, both found exactly what they needed in each other.

Hope.

"I do cherish them," Armin replied now closing the album, he cast his gaze out into the window of the cruise ship and out into the open endless ocean. After years of having this dream of visiting the ocean he is finally doing it.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Krista grinned in return, a full smile now spreading through her cheeks. "By now they definitely have figured their room arrangement out."

Armin's smile spread too. He knows he gave specific orders to the crew members to not change the sleeping arrangement for both Mikasa and Eren no matter what. Of course, they had been a little unwilling at first, but that all change when Krista stepped in. It was Krista social status and frankly her money too that persuaded the whole cooperation of the ship to wholeheartedly agree to their wishes.

Since they arrived he has only seen some of their guest but knowing Eren and Mikasa they would have arrived later than usual.

"For their own sakes. I hope so." Armin genuinely wished his two best friend would stop beating around the bush and end up speaking their true feelings already. He's known that Mikasa had been deeply in love with Eren since they were teenagers, or even maybe children, but Eren was a difficult person sometimes, expressing emotions had been difficult for him. But Armin knew that deep down Eren cared more for Mikasa that what he would show.

It wasn't until Mikasa had left that Armin got to see more of that side of Eren. If Mikasa had just seen the way Eren had been after she left, maybe she would have seen how much he cared about her.

Seriously his two best friend sometimes were as clueless as they were stubborn.

"I'm going to go look for them," Armin stated eagerly now. He couldn't wait to see them.

This trip, would definitely be one to remember.

***

* * *

**_ (Mikasa) _ **

Mikasa couldn't believe it-absolutely couldn't believe it.

"Is there really nothing I can do?" she asked for the third time.

"Sorry ma'am all other rooms are full, besides the paperwork submitted for you said that you would share a room with your boyfriend."

"My what! No Eren's not my boyfriend-Who submitted the paperwork?" She blushed pulling her coat up slightly trying to hide her cheeks.

"We can't give out that information."

"Excuse me-"

"There's nothing we can do. Besides you both know each other don't you?"

"Yes-but-"

"Didn't you say you were friends right?"

"Er. Yes but-,"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. We'll see what we can do, in the meantime I suggest you make the best of it and share the room. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Mikasa frowned back, now starting to glare at the person. She knew she could be intimidating when she wanted to, and she was starting to panic for real. But before her full glare got in effect, suddenly it was Sasha who started pulling her back.

"Ah ha, okay let's go," Sasha murmured pulling her stronger still back from the service desk area. Come on Mikasa it really isn't that bad."

Mikasa remain silent, but Sasha couldn't anticipate how truly horrible her current situation was.

"Remember you guys used to be best friend- this close," Sasha signals, in a pinching motion. "So what if you guys haven't seen each other in forever, I think Eren is still really hot actually and he's-"

"Let me stay with you!" Mikasa interrupted suddenly, again feeling a flame to her cheeks. "I won't take much room."

"Ah," Sasha laughed now awkwardly. "You know I wouldn't mind but..er the thing is I'm….staying with Connie."

Something in Mikasa deflated. In other words, she's staying with her boyfriend and having Mikasa there might be more than just a little awkward, she understood that much.

"Do I really not have a choice?" Mikasa whispered out, her eyes going back to the hall that led to her room.

"I thought you said you didn't care about Eren anymore?" Sasha picked the right moment to ask the wrong question.

"I don't," Mikasa quickly answered, already used to saying those words out of routine.

"Then what's the big deal. You'll just share a room, maybe a bed, it's not like you'll have sex with him-"

Mikasa mouth dropped at Sasha's blunt statement. She honestly felt like a furnace behind her coat. Her hands indistinctly now trace to her collar, where behind all the fabric was a soft and warm red scarf that she could never ever get rid of.

"It's three weeks Mikasa remember, we're all going to be in this ship for 3 weeks."

Mikasa stared at the exit sign now. She wondered how far she had to swim before going back to land. She calculated that with her abnormal strength she could make it in 2 days and half, if she left right this instant and kept a steady pace of 20 kilometers in an hour. But then what about her bags? Also aren't there like creatures in the water too- she remembers Armin talking about all the oceanic animals before and all those animals aside from fishes seem a little sketchy to her.

"Wonder where Armin is?" Sasha pulled out her own phone, starting to type a message on it. She started talking about going up deck to the main deck floor, but Mikasa was not paying attention anymore.

it was the mention of Armin that made Mikasa change her mind again. Of course, she couldn't leave Armin behind without even offering a congratulations. She couldn't escape. She had no choice but to suck it up.

"I'm going," Mikasa stated suddenly.

Sasha looked up confuse from her phone. "Going where?"

"To my room," Mikasa answered, forcing bravado. She grabbed her bags and started towards the hall of her room. She was 23 she was old enough to make mature decision in her actions. She didn't want to run away from Eren anymore. She let him go and all attachment to him. She only has to last 3 weeks with him and then she can go back to the comfort of her own independent home far away from heartbreak and Eren.

This time she didn't bother hesitating at the door and with slightly more force then last time, she basically slam the door open.

" _Jesus_! What the hell! " Eren who was sitting in the bed actually tilted back abruptly from his position. Almost falling back in the bed he was sitting at. "Mikasa?...-" He ran a hand through his hair, flustered. "You got to stop doing that!"

"Eren," Mikasa dared to say his name now, reminding herself that he shouldn't mean anything anymore other than an old friend. Nothing more. "I- I believe we're stuck together."

"Stuck?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~As always lovely people comment or leave kudos just because it makes me happy- also keep an eye out, I'm going to be publishing another two Eremika fics soon. Hanji and Levi will appear in the next chapter. :D So hope you had a wonderful day and see you soon.


	3. Long Trip Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay-although compared to my other fanfics this is speedy update lol, but be as it were, I had exams and papers to write, so I couldn't really update or write much. So here's more and thank you for waiting :D

**(Eren)**

Eren just couldn't believe this was happening to him, with non-other than _her_ , his past best friend.

He was currently pacing around the room that had suddenly seemed a bit too small to him, now that she was also there. The rocking of the ship made him feel even more uneasy than he already was with each pace. Mikasa sat at the edge of the single bed, staring straight at the door silently, her lips pressed into a tight line, but not making much attempt at conversation since the moment she burst through the room and scared the hell out of him again.

"I don't get it-," he said again, mid pace. "How did they manage to make a mistake this big? I mean isn't this supposed to be like a legitimate cruise ship concern to get everyone in the right rooms. Just imagine if it had happened to someone else, to people who don't even know each other at all."

Mikasa shrugged indifferently, her lips pressing more tightly against each other as she crosses her arms across herself and once again said nothing.

Eren glanced away from her. Might as well label it as it happening to absolute strangers with the way she's acting.

He finally stops pacing, frankly his head was spinning enough already as it was, he leans back against one of the drawers.

Now what?

He tries to think it through. It was only 3 weeks, 3 weeks of sharing a room with his used to be best friend, who he had missed longingly for many years. Broken parts of him seemed to be patching up just seeing her again.

He looked out into the small circular window of the room, seeing endless waves of water that seemed to never stop. That is when he realized, there was really no escape from the boat or the situation.

He groaned crossing his arms. "Well I guess there is nothing we can do then, at least for now we'll just share the room, it's not like we haven't lived with each other before." Even as he says it he feels a slight discomfort that had not been there years before.

But once again he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It really shouldn't matter to him that he will share a room with her, but it wasn't his anger or hurt that made him uncomfortable…-there was something else that made him suddenly nervous to consider being the same room as her like now.

A tension was there that he didn't know could exist regarding Mikasa, but nonetheless it was there now.

When they were children they were almost inseparable. She had lost her parents when young, just like he did when he was young as well. They connected and she was utterly attached to him. They had always been together. Eren had found it beyond annoying as a kid when he was followed around everywhere by her. Even as they grew older, he had definitely taken her for granted with how close they were. He relied on her and told her things that he wouldn't tell just anyone. She was always there for him whether he wanted to or not. Until she left-

Now, he doesn't know what to think of this Mikasa- what to say, how to act. He scowled to himself, wondering just when had things become so awkward.

"Right…-," she replied with a subtle nod still not looking at him. "You're right."

A moment of silent passed, before she gets up from the bed and starts setting her clothes on the spare drawer to the side. She moves almost automatically- robotically.

Eren frowned deepens as she continues to act as if he's not even there.

Dammit why can't she at least look at him?

She's about to take off her jacket when she stops herself, and heads to the bathroom. She spent a good amount of time in the bathroom, and returns a moment later not wearing her jacket, and sporting a light pink shirt and long blue skirt.

His eyes followed her as she set her things in the room in silence. He realizes that from the last time he saw her, her general appearance has not change much. Her ebony hair is slightly shorter than it had been when she left, now exposing more of her strong chin and soft porcelain skin, her lips are still rosy pink, and her eyes are still enigmas of a mix of blue and dark gray- she was still much the same, but something about her he notices now- the general shape of her body. Unknowingly his eyes start tracing the curves of her body, as he can still see from the general shape of her that she still works out frequently, and undoubtedly that meant she still had an amazing body. He swallowed, heat definitely unraveling in his body as he tried to look away only to suddenly find himself staring profoundly into that slight flash of skin shown from the incline of her V neck shirt as she bends to put her bundled jacket in the drawer.

Her eyes suddenly flashed to him.

_Shit_ , he looked away almost immediately, his cheeks coloring, abashedly.

What the hell?- What even is this? Why is he even looking! What kind of shit?-

"Eren?" she suddenly called, but now it's him that can't look at her. "You're looking kind of red, are you okay?"

"I-"

A knock interrupted whatever awkwardness was ensuring after he stared. _Thank God_ , he is secretly relieved for the knock. Eren exchange quick look at Mikasa, as both stared at the door.

"Come in," Mikasa responded finally.

In came Armin with a gentle smile, wearing a plain green shirt, and jeans. His hair cut way shorter than how it use to be when they were children.

"You guys made it," was the first thing Armin said when he stepped in the room. His eyes going between them carefully.

"Armin!" Miksas reacted first. Her lips turning up into a wide smile, as she stepped over to hug him.

Eren looked at her incredulous, raising his eyebrows quizzically. It wasn't hard to see how different Mikasa recounter with him had been compared to Armin's.

"It's been a long time Mikasa! How are you?" Armin hugs her back and Eren reprimands himself for feeling a deep discomforting feeling in his gut. Was he seriously envying Armin right now? Damn what is really wrong with him?

"How am I? How are you? Since when have you and Krista been together- I had no idea," Mikasa continued to smile at him with such a heartwarming expression that Eren honestly felt partly offended that she did not approach him this way just a couple minutes earlier.

"I can talk about that later if you like," Armin nodded now looking at Eren. "What's wrong Eren?"

He hesitated. What's wrong? His other best friend that he'd grown up with was acting strange around him, not like the Mikasa he thought he knew and he doesn't know why? Why it's bothering him? Why he's so upset with her yet glad to be able to see her.

He looked to the side with a shake of his head. There's no way he's going to tell him this right now. He just got here, and this trip was supposed to be a memorable thing, he didn't want to start problems already so early. "It's nothing-," he walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man! Here we are!"

Armin must've known something was off, by the way his azure eyes had narrowed for a moment at him.

"Yes. We're finally all together, all three of us again." Armin rounded his arms to looped both Eren and Mikasa warmly into a mid-hug. "I'm so glad both of you are here. It wouldn't be complete without both of you here."

Eren stared across towards Mikasa. He saw her looking at him, but her expression seemed almost sad and uncertain. She darted her eyes down unable to look at him.

Why won't you look at me?

**(Levi)**

Levi glared at the letter written to him from Armin that Hanji just gave him a couple minutes prior.

He read it more than once, not because it was long or particularly short, he read it more than once because he could not believe that that mischievous brat had roped them all in his little devilish plans. That damn kid was brilliant, but it did not mean it was all right to drag all of them to such a questionable plan. He was about three minutes from murdering that brat for doing something so stupid and as absurd as this.

"Why? Why the hell is it necessary to do this," He finally spoke out, his voice layered in annoyance, as Hanji was already dragging her large suitcase into the bed. "Oi! Don't put that shit in the bed four eyes!"

"It said it in the letter Levi. It's part of Armin's plan to reconnect Eren and Mikasa's friendship," Hanji explained naturally, already accepting it, as she ignored Levi remarks and unzipped her suitcase. "Besides it's not that bad, I think it's kind of cute that Armin is trying to set them up."

He glared at her, crossing his arm.

"Tch, but why the hell is bringing my younger cousin into this with that other brat so important! It's seriously fucked up." He murmured now looking around the room and deciding a quick first clean up before unpacking his own suitcase.

Hanji naturally laughed deeply. "Come on short stuff, where is your sense of romanticism," she teased him.

A vein popped at her rude comment. Romantic? It's not Levi fault that both his younger cousin Mikasa and Eren were such foolishly blind brats that could not see pass their own feelings to understand that they obviously had feelings for each other. When he first adopted Mikasa back when his dying uncle told him that there was still another Ackerman, Levi definitely did not want anything to do with her. He's had a hard life and taking care of a kid was not his forte. But it was Hanji who convinced him to at least support her as her last living relative. So Levi took her in. They didn't see eye to eye at first- all thanks to that brat she was so keen on protecting. Still he grew to love her as the years progressed and although they still aren't as close as other relatives out there are, they have a form of mutual bond with each other. They were family after all.

So, of course Levi knew about Mikasa hopeless and tedious crush on Eren. Every bloody person in the world probably knew just by looking at those two idiots, and naturally the boy in question was as dense as a brick. Levi had to remind himself multiple times that it was capital offense to beat up a kid, but on God sometimes Levi wanted to beat some sense into that hotheaded kid. Still, Eren wasn't that horrible of a kid- just reckless and stupid.

When Mikasa had left, Levi knew exactly why. But he figured Eren would've figured it out too, soon enough. Apparently Eren was denser than he originally thought because that fool was more confuse than a deer running through the middle of a road when headlights are coming towards him.

He sighed one finger checking the dust on the lamp.

"Hey Levi! Look at the size of that tub!" Hanji called his attention as instead of checking for what to clean like he was, she was exploring everything with fascination. "I love this! Do you know how this ship works? There's so much mechanics that go through it, and size is important- the propellers have to spin fast enough to add acceleration upon the moving force of water! But the shape of the boat to keep it afloat is extraordinary it's like-"

Levi sighed and sharply turned to her. "Worse of all, why the fuck do I have to share a room with you just so that it could make it possible for Eren and Mikasa to share a room." To equalize and occupy all the rooms in order for the plan to work, as Armin had wrote.

Hanji snickered herself. "Ah come on I thought we were great friends, I'm not that horrible- we've been friends for how long now? You've even seen me naked before." Hanji list off smirking at his reaction now.

At the mention of that his cheeks unnaturally color. Damn it, she still remembered that?

"You needed a bath..," Levi remembered trying to clear his head from the swarm of memories he got thinking back to that night.

"And you were all to oblige to do it for me, weren't you? Haha, see there's nothing wrong with sharing a room shorty! I promise to behave…mm..maybe," she winked at him.

He swallowed lightly his throat feeling suddenly dry. He wished he could react indifferent to her teases but even now his heart gave a leap just hearing her talk. "What do you mean by that shitty-glasses?"

She doesn't answer. She bolted towards the door, grabbing her camera eagerly. "Gah this is so exciting! I can't wait! I'm going exploring, see you later!"

"Hey where are you going, we still have to clean here Hanji!"

The door shut. He heard the laugh of hers as she walked away from the door at the other side. He glared at the door as she left for a good minute before heading to locate a broom.

He was definitely going to murder Armin, wedding or not, how does Armin think Levi sanity would remain sharing a room for three weeks with none other than Hange Zoe.

* * *

**(Mikasa)**

She scratched her neck again, sensing the missing piece of clothing that often lied there. She had taken off her scarf when she went to the restroom earlier, bundling it up in her jacket so that Eren wouldn't see.

If he knew how she still wore it, would he question why? What would she tell him? Would she dare tell him the truth?

The scarf was a symbolic piece of him that she had stubbornly clung to, unable to fully let it go. It was the only piece of him that she couldn't let go.

I'm over him, I'm over him- Mikasa reminded herself as she followed Armin and Eren to the first level deck.

Eren explained to Armin everything about their sleeping problem.

"Can't you believe it? It's almost as if someone purposely made it so that Mikasa and I would be forced to share a room," Eren said exactly what Mikasa was thinking a couple minutes earlier. "Like what are the odds of it being us, you got to admit Armin that is weird."

Armin shrugged, but Mikasa could see Armin's expression tense, his eyes shifting too much to the side, unable to look straight at either of them. Hmm.

"What do you think about it Armin?" Eren questioned him. "Any idea what happened? Who did this?"

"No. The odds of it happening to both of you surprises me too," he stated walking ahead of them both as he spoke so that his face was unreadable to both of them. He knows more than he is letting, she knows it, but she does not know yet what. "I'm sorry that it happened this way, I don't want you guys starting off in the wrong foot- it's been so many years since we have all three been together. All I want is there to be peace between us all…." Armin sighed stopping mid staircase to the upper deck. He turned around to face them now. "You two, I know things haven't been great lately, you don't have to force yourself to get along…," his blue eyes cast down in pity. "But this is a dream all three of us shared remember, it wouldn't be complete if all three of us weren't here together."

"it wouldn't be," Eren repeated in agreement, Mikasa could feel his stare going to her now.

She inhaled.

This time she did look back at him. As an unspoken agreement goes between them. No matter the mess of the rooms, they will have to endure the tension between them…for Armin's sake.

"I guess what I'm asking is if it's possible for you guys to resolve whatever you guys have, or try to," Armin explained now slightly smiling at both of them. "-and if it ever gets too much to handle with the rooms, I can find a way to change it, just tell me."

"The rooms are fine Armin," Eren unexpectedly said his tone rising instantly, taking a few steps up the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed deeply in a way that Mikasa remembered meant that he was either very determined on something or about to do something reckless. He cast a quick look towards Mikasa. "We're fine right Mikasa?" From the spark coming from his eyes, she knew she had to play along too.

Mikasa nodded.

Armin took his time looking between them. "Really? You guys fixed… _whatever_ was wrong."

No, not even close, Mikasa stayed silent unable to utter a word, she had a feeling Armin was smart enough to see straight through her if she spoke another lie.

"Sure! Of course, we did," Eren again responded for her, as if he himself wanted hard to prove the lie true. Or was he challenging her? "The reason she left, it was all a misunderstanding right Mikasa?"

She frowned. A misunderstanding? She thinks back to that day that she decided to let him go.

_The burning lights, the empty sound of the music blaring around unable to quench her breaking heart at what she was seeing-_

Her hands fisted to her side. Her eyes narrowing deadly on Eren.

A misunderstanding….yes , that is it exactly what it was, a stupid misunderstanding! All those years pinning against someone who can never love you back! She was the one who did not understand that the boy she loved with every pounding of her heart, and with the most amazing eyes of a rain forest, just never will love her back.

The change of her mood must've been evident enough because Eren was now looking at her both mystified and scared.

"Mikasa," Armin speaks gently now taking a few steps towards her.

"Come on, let's go up," she responded cooly, brushing pass Eren abruptly on her way up. A little too forcefully as she moved pass him, because she knew she heard him whisper out an ouch as she walked ahead of them.

She keeps her eyes directly forward as she steps further up, burying deeply the hurt that wanted to unravel out of the tight coil she kept it locked in. She was stronger than that or so she wanted to believe.

* * *

**(Armin)**

You are an idiot Eren Yeager, Armin mentally facepalmed understanding full well what just happened. Part of him really worried about how many times his friend had broken Mikasa heart. At least he was thankful that Mikasa was a strong despite the constant neglects of Eren. He was started to wonder if his whole idea really was a good plan or not? Obviously Eren and Mikasa were still no closer to resolving their issues than they were four years ago.

Armin and Eren walked right behind her.

"I don't know what's with her," Eren murmured looking worriedly after Mikasa.

Armin sighed. "You'll figure it out Eren," he replied encouraging. When or how? Armin can only guess, but he knows Eren was quick sometimes he just needed a bit of a push.

"Wish she would just tell me," he muttered, scratching the back of his ear. "I…really missed her-..ah what am I saying? You know what, this is stupid! I'm sorry for blubbering Armin, everything is okay. I think it's just been a weird morning."

Oh?

"Where's the others? Did everyone make it?" Eren quickly changes the subject. "How's Krista?"

Seeing straight through him Armin took pity on him, slightly shaking his head. He stopped Eren by placing a hand on his shoulder.

_You like her and you don't even know it._

"Everything will work out." He hoped at least. Before Eren had a time to respond they had already reached the upper deck, where other people were also crowding, going down and up the deck floors enthusiastically.

Mikasa was already waiting for them on the top of the staircase, her arms crossed in front of her as her hair swayed in the wind. Her expression unreadable.

* * *

**(Eren)**

What the hell is Armin on about?

His words usually react faster than his mind, but in that moment he couldn't come up with anything to say, maybe that was due to the fact that before he could reply he caught sight of Mikasa waiting at the top of the staircase. The sunlight lighting her whole face, the wind blowing through the layers of her dark midnight hair as she turned around to look at them.

Eren foot stumbled on the last step, almost tripping completely- only to catch himself in the last moment.

Whoa, he really needs to get a grip of himself. Running a hand through his forehead he instantly shakes himself out of it, whatever it was.

The front deck was already crowded with people. After all, not all the ones in the cruise were there just for Armin's wedding. The three of them pass through the group of people already eagerly exploring and looking out through the railings.

Once they made it across, the first glimpses of the ocean were all too visible to all three of them. Momentarily Eren concern over everything else was forgotten as his eyes eagerly scanned through one side to the next, his fingers curling on the railing.

It was beautiful.

The roaring of the engine cast a series of waves below.

His eyes traveled down in awe, looking down. The air even felt fresher out here. Yet it was the color alone of the ocean that seemed the most indescribable thing to him. Sure, he's seen pictures but seeing it personally now, the pictures did not do it any justice. It was rich and bright yet layered with a variety shades of blue.

"I told you guys it was huge! Didn't I promise that we would see it." Armin spoke out enthusiastically, his own eyes gleaming like the time his grandfather had brought him a toy airplane one Christmas when they were 7.

It really was true what Armin told them about it, all those night dreaming of coming here and he was right, it really was immensely vast. They were absolutely surrounded by an immense body of water.

A sudden creature swooped down so abruptly and close to Mikasa that she let out a small shriek as it whoosh through.

Eren and Armin both turned around to see the new sight of a slightly startled Mikasa.

"W-What was that?" She looked so caught off guard that a smile warped into both their lips at her expression.

"It was just a seabird," Armin laughed gently at her, pointing up to the creature now in the sky.

" _Oh_ …right," she whispered out, a quick coloring coming to her cheeks, embarrassed.

Eren frowned. When was the last time that he saw Mikasa blush before? He crosses his arms against the railing recalling all the times he had seen her blush before but he never understood why when he was young.

He remembered that once in middle school he caught her looking at him profusely.

_Why are you turning red?- he had asked after asking why she was looking at him._

_Huh? Oh…the sun_ , she would always reply before.

His grip tightened on the railing. That's it, he realized that maybe the reason he is feeling this way after suddenly meeting his best friend again is because there was a lot left unsaid before she left. The only way to fix it is to find the reason why she left in the first place. He'll have to figure it out. It might only be 3 weeks, but Eren swears he'll get to the bottom of it.

Once he figures it out, he'll confront her about it. Who knows they might even resolve this whole mess that both seemed to be in.

He really wants to fix it. Whatever it is, because he really wants his best friend back.

"OH OH! There you guys are! You got to try this it's fucking delicious!" suddenly Hanji came holding a strange looking fish on a stick as she took a full bite in and offered it to the rest of them. The smell was strong enough that all three moved back.

"Er no thanks Hanji."

"It's probably poisonous Hanji don't eat it," behind Hanji, came the serious looming face of Levi Ackerman, looking particularly annoyed with everything already.

Eren stiffened automatically straightening. It's not like he's never met Mikasa's older cousin before. More of the contrary, they've met so many times before that Eren knew better than to get in Levi's way. He had once even gotten his ass completely kicked by him on the very first day that they met.

"Of course it's venomous! It's stone fish! The most venomous fish of the sea, it has to be cooked and prepared absolutely right or the person that consumes it can have a very, very painful and certain death," Hanji explained, tilting her glasses up as she spoke. "Try some guys it's good!"

"The _fuck_ Hanji! Spit that out right now four-eyes!" Levi was already reaching up pinching her cheeks.

"But it's so good-"She protests right as Sasha came with Connie behind them.

"She's right! I already got 5! This is my 6th one " salivating Sasha is already stuffing one of the fish stick in her mouth.

"The real question is how much food can your stomach hold," Connie murmured, lacing his own hands with his girlfriend.

Eren grinned seeing his old friends and acquaintances.

"Mikasa…," Suddenly Eren heard behind him as he sees Jean, wearing only his jean shorts approach. He ignored Eren and Armin and went straight to her, a silly horse like smile ( as he would call it) sprouting in his face as he saw her. "It's really you? You came?!"

"Hello Jean," She responds with such an easy smile, again Eren finds himself uncomfortable knowing she did not react the same way with him.

How come horse face gets a smile? He thinks almost instantly turning around so that he was leaning on the railing now.

"I can't believe it! How long has it been- where did you even go? Fuck no one even told me you were coming, and look at you- uh…I mean…you…look…wow amazing."

"Oh," Mikasa eyes widen, caught off guard by his compliment. "Thank you."

Eren scoffed at their reaction.

"Something wrong Eren?" Armin asked, observing him.

"No," Eren murmured still looking at Jean and Mikasa intently as they continued to talk. "Nothing at all."

"This trip is going to be even better now that you're here," Jean said with a grin. "There's a cool sunrise thing going tomorrow, do you want to come? I can pick you up at your room in the morning-"

"Ugh please don't Jean," Eren found himself talking before he could think it further. "I want to be able to sleep without having to see you so early in the morning."

Unaware to Eren, the others had all stopped their momentary side conversations to stare at him.

"What? Don't flatter yourself Eren, I wasn't even inviting you. Isn't it rude to get into things that don't concern you at all!" Jean instantly glared right back at him.

"Oh. It does concern me considering you're going to be knocking at _our_ door so early in the morning," Eren glared back.

"Our?" Jean looked taken aback. He glanced back at Mikasa. "You two are sharing a room?"

"Yeah so, got a problem with it?" Eren responded naturally.

"No fucking way. You two aren't going out? Fuck, Mikasa I knew you had the longest crush on Eren, but you can't stoop that low."

"Hey what is that supposed to-," Eren automatically started to defend himself when he caught a particular part that Jean said, his eyes widen suddenly, darting to Mikasa who he sees has her lips parted open in surprise. "Wait, did you just say…-Mikasa had a crush on me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although definitely edible Stonefish is actually venomous guys! In case you guys ever want to try that out, be definitely cautious- (Not that I ever tried it). Haha. Anywho please review/ comment, definitely makes my day to hear from people! xD Next chapter should be interesting too as the night hours hit heeheehee. Also please let me know if you guys want me to add Annie, Bert, and Reiner as well in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Please Comment/Review I would love to hear from you all. Feel free to message me about Eremika too, I would gladly talk about them.


End file.
